Lilypelt
Lilypelt is a medicine cat of Skyclan. She is different from other medicine cats, though, as she can actually control the herbs and plants she has. Appearance Pretty much a brown she-cat. Smooth fur, which is light brown and plain. Her paws are white. Her eyes are also bright forest green. How she got into Skyclan She really doesn't have a family, or what she can call a family. Lilypelt's parents were loners, but from Thunderclan, her father could possibly be a kittypet now though. Lilypelt's parents had mated during Leaf-bare, which is an unpleasant time to have kits. Her mother had three kits, but two of them died, leaving Lilypelt. After an argument between her parents, her parents started to fight, and Lilypelt's mother died. Her father stalked away, leaving poor Lilypelt to fend for herself. Then, as a hunting patrol from Skyclan walked by, Lilypelt made herself seen. The warriors took pity on her and brought her to their clan. Ever since, Lilypelt has helped her clan thrive. Age 60 moons (five years) Powers Lilypelt's powers are being able to control nature ( or as she likes to say, "they help me because they like me"). This is how she found her powers. One day, Lilypelt was out collecting catmint for her herb store. When at last she thought she found enough, she stepped on a rose. Of course, the ose and thorns on it. Even though the thorn was pushed down into her paw, it didn't hurt. Lilypelt carefully took it out, but as she set it on the ground, the rose started to crawl to her paw. It wrapped around her wrist like a piece of jewelry (which of course cats don't know, but whatever). For the next few moments Lilypelt just stared at the rose. Then she shook her paw a bit. The rose crawled off her hand, just as it had crawled on. Lilypelt frowned, but just picked up her bundle of catmint and turned around. But waiting behind her was another surprise! It was a cat. A starclan cat, to be exact. The stars on her pelt made it a little hard to recognize, but Lilypelt figured out in the end. "Willowpool!" exclaimed Lilypelt, walking next to her mom and brushing her pelt. Her mother embraced her too. Ten she stood back. "Hello, my dear!" she said. "Walk with me!" Lilypelt looked at the pile of catmint at her paws. Her mother gave her a look that told her to leave it, so Lilypelt bounded next to her mother. Willowpool quickly started to talk about what she was there for. "You have powers" she said. "You can control nature." "I did have an experience with a rose," said Lilypelt, and she tol her mother about the event with the rose. "There you go," said her mother. "See that leaf there? Try to pull it towards you, using your mind." Lilypelt closed her eyes. She commanded the leaf to come to her. No luck. Then she tried to connect her thoughts to the leaf's thoughts. She asked the leaf to crawl towards her, and it did. With her eyes still closed, she then reached her senses out to a flower on the ground. It crawled towards her, too. She opened her eyes and looked at her mother, who nodded. "I need to go now," said her mother urgently. "Starclan is wanting me right now.......I hope you understand......practice..." then there was a big poof and her mother was gone, replaced with a pile of catmint. Lilypelt picked up the catmint and walked back to Skyclan. She thought about her powers, and then tried to make the catmint in her mouth fly. So she spat the leaves out and concentrated on the leaf. They floated, at least kind of hovered over the ground, and started to follow her. She picked up the leaves herself when she got to the camp, though. She didn't want anyone to know he powers just yet. And since then, Lilypelt had strengthened her powers. She can now make all of her herbs able to perform any task for her, though she hasn't told anyone, yet.